Saved by an Angel - Rosalie and Emmett
by amazingcattyboo
Summary: Rosalie is tired of her life as a vampire, but what will happen when Emmett is turned into a vampire - will that all change?
1. My Angel

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I am so bored of this life. Never moving forward, frozen in time. It's been like this for two years now. And it's all like this because of Royce King and his group of drunken friends. They left me in the street, thinking I was dead. That's when Carlisle found me, he smelt the blood. I thought I was being taken to hell; it was like I was on fire. It burned all through my body. When I awoke, I was here. Three marble white faces looking down at me. There was Edward, he had bronze messy hair and a velvety voice. Esme, she's like the mother I never had. And Carlisle, he's the one that changed me. Unlike other vampires, we feed off of animals and not humans. It's not as fulfilling, but it is blood I suppose. Carlisle changed me to be a mate for Edward, but we only love each other in a brother sister way. I am WAY out of his league anyway. With my gorgeous looks, great personality…. "Rosalie!" Edward shouts, "What?" I reply with a hint of confusion in my voice. "Stop thinking about yourself – for the one hundredth time!" Oh, did I mention that Edward has the ability to read minds? "Carlisle, Esme! I'm going out for a walk." They're both here at the speed of light, "That's fine." Esme says. I sprint out of the door and start to run. After a few hundred miles I stop flawlessly and leap up to a tree. I notice three young men camping. One of them catches my eye, he has dark brown curls, chocolate eyes and little dimples. He reminds me of my former best friend Vera's little Henry. I sit contently watching them for a good few minutes until a bear pops out of nowhere. Two of the men jump into the tent, take the guns and make a run for it. They leave the other to cower in fear. The bear goes for him. The man tries to fight the bear off only aggravating the bear more. I panic and wonder what to. Without thinking, I leap down from the tree and throw the bear off of the man.

**Emmett P.O.V**

The bear takes a few more scratches at me and in a split second, something throws it off. I can't make out clearly what it is but I think it's an angel. She's beautiful. Then I'm flying, at least it feels like that. All I can see is the Angel's face looking down at me, "Are you taking me to heaven?" I manage to muster through the pain I'm in, "Shhh," she whispers in a magical bell like voice, "It's all going to be okay." And I'm sure of that. We then go through a door of some sort. I feel myself slowly slipping away. At least I can die with my Angel by my side.

"CARLISLE!" I hear my Angel scream at the top of her lungs, "Save him – please!" She starts to sob now, "Change him!" I can now hear another voice, it must be God or something, "Why Rosalie?" he questions her, "PLEASE CARLISLE! DO IT FOR ME!" I can faintly see her whole body start to shake uncontrollably. "Ok, if it's what you really want," I then feel something sink in to my skin, like knives. I scream, I feel like I'm on fire. I must be in hell but my Angel is still by my side holding my hand. So you see, hell's not so bad if you get to keep and Angel with you. The fire burns through my body for what feels like days. My heart is beating faster than ever. But my Angel is with me through it all, simply holding my hand telling me it will all be okay.

Eventually, the fire starts to numb from my fingers, my toes, and my whole body. I awaken with my Angel by my side, "Angel, am I in heaven?" She gives a light chuckle, "No, you're not." Another voice tells me. I think it is god until he says, "My name is Carlisle and this is Rosalie. You are a Vampire now." I sit for a few seconds wondering what the hell this man means. Then it all clicks, "THATS AWESOME GOD! So am I like Count Dracula or something now? You know, 'I want to suck your blood - bla de bla," I say, my angel shakes her head and responds with, "No. We don't sleep or turn into bats. But we're impossibly fast and strong. My family and I drink off the blood of animals but other vampires drink the blood of humans. We never age and can live for all eternity." I stare in awe as she tells me this, Carlisle snaps me out of my trance by saying, "This is my wife Esme and son Edward," They both greet me warmly and shake me by the hand, well, Edward does anyway. Whilst Esme embraces me and they says, "You are welcome to join our family if you want to, but you can go off on your own if you would like," I give a quick glance at my Angel and reply with, "I would love to,"


	2. Hot and Grizzly

**Rosalie P.O.V**

"I would love to," if I were human I would have surely blushed. We lock eyes for a short moment, golden meeting crimson until he clutches his throat and says, "Why the hell does my throat feel like it's on FIRE? My name's Emmett by the way," There's a short pause when Carlisle says, "You need to hunt." Before anyone else can say anything find myself telling them, "I'll take him," I grab him by the arm and drag him out of the door. I see him give a smile showing his cute little dimples out of the corner of my eye. In a split second we start to run, "OH YEAH BABY!" Emmett shouts at the top of his voice as we fly over the river. After we carry on running for a good few minutes, I stop him. I see a large mountain lion and ask Emmett, "Do you want me to show you how it's done?" He responds with a cheeky grin which I assumes means yes. "Stay here," I tell him as a creep up on the mountain lion, it perks up its ears and looks around. Before it can see me I run up and pounce on it, sinking my teeth into its warm flesh causing it to give a deafening screech. I let the warm luscious blood gush into my mouth and drink it dry, leaving it lifeless of the floor – and my thirst quenched. Emmett stares at me in awe as I walk away with nothing on me, "What the in the name of Jesus?!" He asks me, you can tell he enjoyed watching me flawlessly kill my prey, before he can say anything else I start to run again causing him to follow after me. I spot a large grizzly and point it out to him so he runs up to it – startling it dramatically in the process – and going for it full on. He bites into the animal and gets his shirt torn apart in the process. When he's finished with the now dead animal he struts up to me showing off every inch of his perfect muscular chest. I find my self frozen stiff, rooted to the spot as I stare at him with a probably goofy look on my usually perfect face. He looks back at me with a giant smirk plastered across his face.

**Emmett P.O.V**

My Angel Rosalie stares at me, her beautiful face with her golden eyes bulging out. "You like what you see do you?" I ask with a mocking tone in my voice, she responds with a rather cheeky, "I do really," and runs away from me, her long blonde hair flowing out behind her. I grin and follow after her.

We hunt a few more animals and arrive back at the Cullen's a few hours later. We sneak upstairs and she finds me a Tshirt that is miles too small for me, "Rose, this is way too short for me." "I rather like it," She replies with a smirk. And for that reason (and that reason only) I keep it on. We stand in a comfortable silence for a while until she breaks it by saying, "Do you want to watch T.V?" I respond with a rather enthusiastic, "Hell yeah!" We walk down the stairs at a human pace and she leads me to the TV. I plonk myself down on the sofa, Rosalie asks me what I want to watch and I say to put the football on. It's a great game and my team is winning. Night eventually falls, she tells me, "I'm going up to my room for the rest of the night. "Night, babe," I slap my hand over my mouth realising what I have just said. She gives a sheepish grin before flying up the stairs to amuse herself till morning. I sit and think, waiting for my angel to come back down from heaven until the sun rises.

**Thanks for whoever's been reading this so far! I will be updating as soon as I can, (which will be tomorrow probably) review and give any suggestions on what you want me to write more on! Caitlin :-D**


	3. It doesn't matter

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I am just finishing the book 'Wuthering heights' as the sunrises. The forest glows like a magical kingdom I used to dream of as a little girl. I could hardly concentrate on my book, I was too busy thinking about what Emmett said to me last night. He called me 'babe'. Does he like me? Why did I secretly enjoy him calling me that? Do I like him? Many questions like this fly through my mind. Thank god Edward hasn't said anything to anyone. As my clock turns to 7:00am, I walk out of my room and down the stairs only to find Emmett sat in the exact same spot on the sofa, only with Edward by his side. Oh my god, has Edward found out what Emmett said to me last night?! I stop myself thinking ANYTHING about Emmett as I sit down on the other sofa, "Morning Rosalie," Edward greets me, "Hey," I reply. "Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I question, wondering wether either of them will know, Emmett responds (with a large smirk plastered across his face), "I heard a lot of banging and then they rushed out of the house,"

"Both their thoughts were directed towards each other in you know….a certain way." Edward tells me in a rather disgusted look on his face. Leaving me feeling like I am about to throw up, even thought that is impossible. Suddenly, Edward straightens up and looks around, his body tense, "What's the matter?" I ask him. "I can hear a car and it's not Carlisle and Esme," One thought crosses my mind and stays there: Human Blood. "Emmett, sit down, watch T.V and hold your breath. Now." He nods his head obediently and does exactly what I say and stares at the screen. Mine and Edwards' ears perk up as we hear a knock on the door. Edward walks at a human pace to the large glass door and opens it. I hear Edward greet the human and they walk inside, Edward says, "Carlisle has recently adopted." He gestures over to Emmett and continues with, "He has a sore throat at the moment so he can't speak," Emmet glances over and gives a quick wave, "Where is Carlisle?" the human asks, "He is currently out running some errands." The woman flicks her hair over her shoulder just as Emmett takes a sharp breath in. Before anyone can do anything, Emmett runs over to the woman and sinks his teeth into her throat.

**Emmett P.O.V**

I take a breath in at the wrong time and inhale the humans' scent. Her blood smells so appealing that without thinking I run over to her as fast as I can and sink my teeth into her neck. She screams out in utter agony as Rosalie and Edward try desperately to pull me off. I feel the luscious blood flow into my mouth and drink and drink until she is drained and lifeless. I drop her to the ground and turn around to find Edward frozen and Rosalie sobbing, just like she did when I was changed. I can't bring myself to look at either of them again so a go and curl up in a ball in the corner – ashamed of myself. I look up again to find Rosalie in Edward's arms, still sobbing. I want to do the same, but no. I am Emmett, tough guy Emmett. And Emmett does not cry. After an hour or so of Edward comforting Rosalie and me curled up in a ball, Rosalie find the courage to come over and comfort _me. _She puts her slender arms around he and I start to sob, forgetting my thoughts about not crying. I rest my head on her lap and she pulls me closer, I don't pull away. I start to sob, "I'm a monster," "No you're not. It's normal to do that," I sob again, dry tears roll down my face. "It's not," I respond, my voice shaky. "It matters, I didn't want you to see that." My Angel stops, pulls my face up from her lap, looks me in the eyes and tells me, "No it doesn't. Because I love you Emmett."

**CLIFFHANGER! What will Emmett say to that?! I will update tomorrow! :-D**


	4. Anything

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all of you who are following this story; I need some more reviews on how I could improve! Tell me if you think this is all too rushed please, thanks!**_

**Emmett P.O.V**

I try to process what Rosalie has just told me, her exact words were, 'Because I love you Emmett.' Did I mishear her or something? I mean, I feel the exact same way, but: me? Does she love _me?!_ "I…I…," I try to say something sweet, romantic even but before I can think of anything, I just blurt out, "I LOVE YOU TOO ROSALIE HALE!" Her face goes form concern, to confusion to joy.

**Rosalie P.O.V **

"Before we rush into anything, I have one question: do you know why I was changed?" He simply shakes his head; I try to compose myself before I say anything. Emmett obviously sees the look of sadness sweep across my face as he tries to comfort me by saying, "I'm here for you Rose, don't worry," I weakly nod my head and star to tell him my story, "I was born in Rochester, New York, in early 1915. I had two younger brothers and a housewife for a mother. My father's job helped keep the family wealthy during the Great Depression. I was born beautiful and was constantly praised, making me vain and self-centered as a result. My parents took pride in my looks, which I enjoyed. I also enjoyed my father's pleasure in buying me beautiful clothes, my girlfriends' envy, and the admiration of every man I passed. The result of all this attention was that I tended to be self-absorbed, shallow, and materialistic. However, unlike my social-climbing parents, who always wanted more out of life despite their already elevated status, I was just happy in the knowledge that I was Rosalie Hale, and that I was very beautiful. One day, my mother had md dress up to deliver my father's forgotten lunch to his job, in the hopes that the son of the bank's owner would take notice of me, and it worked. Royce King II sent roses to me and, after making a comment that my eyes were like violets. Our relationship was solely based on physical attraction, as Royce was often too busy at the bank. We became engaged and one week before the wedding, I visited my good friend Vera, who I envied for her baby boy. At one point, when Vera's husband kissed her, I finally noticed the lack of love in my relationship with Royce that was so obvious in Vera's. While walking home, shaken by my thoughts about my loveless relationship with Royce, I stumbled across my drunken fiancé and his equally drunk friends; Royce bragged about his my beauty which eventually led to me being brutally gang-raped and beaten before being left in the street to die. Then Carlisle found me, he smelt the blood. That was when he changed me; he thought I would be Edward's soulmate. But we only love each other in a brother sister way. And now I'm here with you." Emmett looks angry for me, "I had my revenge on them though. I killed them one by one, not dropping a single drop of blood. I left Royce for last, I wore a stolen wedding dress and tortured him to death," Emmett says, "I'm so sorry Rose, I would never do anything like that to you," I smile and reply, "I know,"

"If I were there, I would have stopped it all, you know I would do anything for you Rose." "Anything?" I reply. "Anything." He says. And I am sure of that.


	5. Jealous

**Hi guys! Some of this part is gonna be from Edward's P.O.V. A bit of a twist though! Enjoy!**

**Edward P.O.V**

"Anything." I hear Emmett say. Great – just great. Just as I think I'm getting somewhere with Rosalie. I tell her I only love her in a brotherly way but I don't. AND the most annoying thing is that I was just building up the confidence to tell her. I don't know if Rose feels the same about me because she doesn't think about any private stuff whilst I'm around, but all she is thinking about now is Emmett. I mean, it's not like I don't like Emmett or anything, he's a good guy. I envy him though. It should have been me sat there with Rosalie just then. But no, it was Emmett. I walk into the room only to find them in each other's arms, heads close. To try and change the subject, I say, "What do we do with the body?" Rosalie shrugs and Emmett reply's with, "We can all go and kill a bear get a bear to attack the body and make it look like the bear killed the woman," "Sounds like a good plan," I say, "Emmett, stay with me," Rosalie pleads, looking at him through her long eyelashes, "Edward will be okay, won't you Edward?" I try to compose my self and tell them both that that's fine. I run out of the house with the body, ready to dispose of it, along with all my hopes and dreams.

**Emmett P.O.V**

I barely hear what Edward replies with because I am too busy looking into my Angel's beautiful golden eyes. "So, what's next?" I ask my Angel, in barely a whisper, "I mean are we official?" She stops and thinks for a minute, "Yeah babe," She tells me with a smirk. "What do you want to do _babe_?" Rose smiles at me and says, "Spend forever with you," she gives way a girlish giggle. "Sounds great to me Angel," I say and we spend the rest of the day looking into each other's eyes.

Edward come back only to find us sat on the sofa, Rosalie on my lap, fingers intertwined, looking heads close. I quickly glance over and notice him staring at us with a mixture of disgust and jealously of his face. I wonder what that's all about. "Hey dude," I greet him. "Hello Emmet, Rosalie," he replies. He then runs upstairs and pleases himself until Carlisle and Esme arrive back looking more loved up than ever. A bit like me and Rose. Carlisle and Esme look over at us and Carlisle suddenly asks in a stern tone, "What's going on?" Rosalie stands up and tells them firmly, "Emmett and I are an item. If either of you have a problem with that then tell us here and now." I loved her when she was fiery, she was so sexy. Not that anyone needed to know that. Before Carlisle can say anything rude to her Esme enthusiastically says, "Congratulations! That's really good both of you!"" Rosalie gives her a tight squeeze and I do the same, I try not to crush her. I shake Carlisle by the hand. He looks like he disapproves of us a bit but doesn't say anything. And for the moment, everything is perfect.

**New chapter tomorrow! Xxx**


	6. Complicatians

_**Sorry about the delay for this chapter! I've just been a bit busy. Enjoy!**_

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I hug Esme tightly, glad that Carlisle hasn't told us both to get lost. I suddenly remember Edward looking at me and Emmett with a look of jealousy on his face; I need to talk to him about that. 'Edward,' I say in my head, 'we need to talk – like, now' so I give Emmett a loving hug and dash upstairs to Edward's room. "What seems to be the matter Rosalie?" Edward asks me in his velvety voice, "I…I well, urrm. I don't really know how to say this…" He simply replies with, "Tell me in your head then," I give a quick nod and start to think, 'Edward, I saw you looking at me and Emmett earlier, and well, you kind of looked a bit jealous. Are you?' "Do you want the truth?" he questions, "I would really," He looks concerned then says in barely a whisper, "I love you Rosalie."

**Carlisle P.O.V**

I'm in my study, thinking about the recent events. I mean, they've just met – it's not possible to fall in love that quickly. Edward should be with Rosalie, not Emmett. I changed Rosalie to be Edward's soulmate. Looks like that plan's out of the window. I'm not going to say anything as I don't want to upset Esme. I couldn't bear to see my beautiful Esme sad. Just as I think that Esme walks into the room, "I'm so happy for Emmett and Rosalie," she gushes, "They're lovely together," before I can stop myself, I blurt out, "I changed Rosalie to be _Edward's_ soulmate Esme! Not some new-born she changed just because he looks like her former best friend's baby!" Esme suddenly looks extremely hurt and flies out of the window. I hear her run into the forest, sobbing at my sudden outburst.

**Emmett P.O.V**

I can't bring myself to believe what's happened today. Rosalie loves _me._ It's not that I have ANY problem with it. I'm just shocked that the angel – _my_ Angel – wants anything to do with me. I just want to crush the guys who did that to my Angel, scums. But I suppose she's already taken care of that herself. I hope that they all rot in hell. I turn to face the window only to see Esme running into the forest. A wave of guilt rushes through me as I remember when I killed that human. Esme would be so disappointed in me. I wish Rose would hurry up – for God's sake! Not being able to wait any longer, I dash up the stairs and listen for Rosalie. I pace down the hallway, peeking my head in each room to see if anyone's in there. I finally put my head round the door of the last room to find Rosalie looking confused and Edward hanging hi head in shame at something. "What's the problem?" I ask in a bright tone, my Angel looks at me with concern in those beautiful eyes of hers and questions, "Are you sure you want to hear this?" I nod in anticipation, "Edward's just told me he loves me." I stare at Edward in shock, then anger, realising that he's taken away my moon, stars and sun. There's no light left anymore, my world is dark.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Will hopefully be updating tomorrow! **_


	7. SOS

**Edward P.O.V**

Before I know it, Emmett's got me against the wall holding me up by my neck, "GET OFF OF ME!" the only response I get is a punch in the face causing me to wither in pain. Unfortunately, I opened my window earlier so he throws me out onto the forest floor; I hear Rosalie scream, "EMMETT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" it sounds like she's sobbing but Emmett's already over here, I find the motivation to jump up and fly to the top of a tree. In a split second, Rosalie's up and on the branch next to me, 'I'm going to tell him that I'm going to jump if he doesn't leave you alone,' I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, "but we can't die, we need to be ripped apart and burned," I whisper, 'but he doesn't know that,' "Go on then," before Emmett can jump to the top of the tree, Rosalie shouts, "Emmett! Leave Edward alone _now_ or I'm going to jump!" "NO!" Emmett bellows, "Babe! Don't do it!" Rosalie replies, "Only if you leave Edward alone!" Emmett sheepishly nods his head. Rosalie and I jump down from the tree landing gracefully, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU BOTH NOT DIE?" Emmett screams, "We only die if we get ripped apart and someone burns the pieces." Rosalie tells him in a cocky tone. "Edward, you and me will be having words and if you tr-" he's cut off abruptly as Rosalie takes him firmly by the hand and drags him away.

**Esme P.O.V**

Dry sobs escape my mouth at Carlisle's sudden outburst. He's never shouted at me before, it was horrible. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. I go and sit on a rock by the river, I sit there for what feels like years, but it's only hours. I hear soft footsteps come from behind me but I don't turn around. I already know who it is – Carlisle. He sits down next to me and stares out to the river. I glance over at him, the sun bouncing off of his beautiful glittering skin. I look back out over the sparkling water, "Esme, darling, I'm so sorry I lost my temper earlier on. I didn't mean to upset you. You know I love you with all my heart." I smile weakly, and say, "It's ok," before he can say anything else, I throw myself into his arms and kiss him. A fire inside us ignites and Carlisle immediately responds. His tongue makes its way inside my mouth and lightly grazes the roof of it. I move onto his lap and straddle his hips. We take each other's clothes off and it all goes by in a blur from there.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

Emmett and I are sat at the top of a tree, talking about what's just happened. I'm snuggled into his arms, leaning into his broad chest; he's still apologizing to me about what he's done to Edward. "It's not me you should be apologizing to, it's Edward," Emmett looks down and shakes his head in denial, "But Rose, what you don't see is that he deserves what he got. Nobody, and by nobody I mean _nobody_, says they love my Angel in that way except me." I sigh, "Em, he still didn't deserve that. If you love me that much, then you will talk to Edward and talk about it man to man. And I'm going to break it to him gently, without any violence whatsoever. Okay?" Emmett hesitates before saying, "Okay, anything for you Angel." I gaze into his eyes for the rest of the day, wanting to stay like that for the rest of eternity.

_**More tomorrow! Hope you all enjoyed! Xxx **_


	8. Family issues

**Emmett P.O.V**

It's 1:23am and I'm still thinking about what Edward told Rosalie. He said that he loved her. _ My _Angel and he has the cheek to say the he LOVES her! He's been avoiding me all day – he's probably scared that I'll beat him up again. Feeling as bored as hell, I decide to go an hunt. I sprint out of the door, through the trees and fly over the glimmering river. Since I became a vampire, I find killing grizzly bears the most as one of them killed me. As I run through the trees, I spot a bear scratching itself against a tree. Instead of doing what Rosalie told me to, (which was silently creeping up on the animal then pouncing on it) I enjoy wrestling them to the ground and punching it before I kill the disgusting beast. And that's exactly what I do with this one; I make it worse by taking my anger out on it doing what I would have done to Edward before Rosalie stopped me. After a few minutes of torturing it, I sink my teeth into its neck and suck the life out it. The slight burn in my throat is gone and I walk at a human pace back home.

**Carlisle P.O.V**

Esme and I are walking back to the house hand in hand. I for one am replaying the events of the afternoon back in my head, savouring every thought. Thank goodness Edward isn't in hearing distance, "I love you Esme," She looks at me, her golden eyes sparkling in the moonlight, "I love you more," I smile and whisper, "I love you most,"

We arrive back at the house within a matter of minutes to find Emmett watching a game of baseball on the flat screen with Rosalie on his lap watching him with utter content. She sighs and leans into his muscular figure with a huge grin threating to spread across her entire face. "Hello!" Esme chirpily greets them both, "Hey," they both murmur, "Where's Edward?" I question, "In the study," Rosalie tells me, a hint of disgust in her tone. "Okay," I say, wondering what the matter seems to be. I walk into the study, "Edward?" I say, I look around the room to only find him leaning against the wall with is face in his hands. I go and sit down next to him in a comfortable silence for what seems like days, "Carlisle?" he says in a weak voice, "What's the problem son?" I question, before he can respond, he starts to sob, "What's happened?" he looks at me, I can see immense guilt and sadness in those golden eyes of his, "I told Rosalie I love her, and Emmett tried to kill me," I try to process all of this. I never really liked Emmett, I was only nice to him because I didn't want to upset anyone. "What did he do to you?" Edward looks unsure about telling me but then tells me, "He threw me out of my window and I went to the top of a very tall tree. Rose threatened to commit suicide if he didn't stop knowing that she couldn't die unless we are ripped apart and burned. Emmett didn't know this so he stopped so Rosalie took him away." I took all of this in. Emmett and I were going to be having words – and they weren't going to be pleasant.

**Hope you enjoyed! Xxx**


	9. My Rose, my Angel

_**Review: PLEASE! Thanks to Nessie090603 and Astred for already reviewing! :-D**_

**Rosalie P.O.V**

At 3:00am, I'm still sat on Emmett's lap and he's still watching the T.V. I swear he's gone through a million games football and rugby by now. I for one am sick of watching it. I'm only here to be with Emmett and stop him from killing Edward. I mean, I know what Edward did wasn't great, but he was just speaking his feelings. And even though I'm _WAY_ out of Edward's league, I think that it's kind of sweet. I would never leave Emmett – even if he weren't here, I would still only love Edward in a brotherly way. Just as the current game finishes, Carlisle walks into the room, Edward in tow, 'what the hell's going on here?' I question in my head. I glance over at him and he weakly shakes his head at me. If vampires' could die, then he would shatter into a billion pieces on the spot. Carlisle looks at Edward for a brief moment, a concerned look in his eyes, "Emmett, we need to talk - now." Judging by the tone in his voice, I don't think that they're going to be good.

**Edward P.O.V**

"Emmett, we need to talk – now." Carlisle tells Emmett in a firm tone, I can hear everyone's thoughts, loud and bewildered. Whilst Rosalie's thinking, 'Oh my God,' Emmett's thinking, 'what the hell's going on?' Rosalie climbs off of Emmett's lap, embraces him quickly and flits out of the room to probably work on her car or find Esme. "Follow me," Emmett strolls over to us and follows Carlisle into the study. As soon as we're up there, Carlisle gives me a concerned look and aske Emmett with a hint of anger in his voice, "Why we're you so violent towards Edward when he told Rosalie he loved her?" Emmett gives a look as if to say, 'why the hell are you asking me that? It's quite obvious.' He replies with, "Because Edward said he loved Rose, _my _Rose when he knew when we knows are an item." Carlisle looks at me, "Edward?" I hesitate then tell them both, "I have been building up the courage to tell Rosalie that I love her for a few months and when she fell in love with Emmett, I wanted to show her that he wasn't her only option. But based on her thoughts, I think that she still only loves me in a brotherly way." Emmett looks furious, but then says, " But she was and still is my Rose, my Angel."

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I'm so worried about Emmett; I hope Carlisle and Edward don't do anything bad to him. He's a new-born, all new-borns have trouble controlling themselves. But I do feel for Edward, at first, I liked him a bit, but never showed it. Some things are meant to stay buried I suppose.

_**Sorry for the short chapter, In will write more tomorrow Xxx**_


	10. Hell with an Angel

**Esme P.O.V**

"Esme?" Rosalie asks me, "Yes Rose," I reply. "I'm worried about Emmett," I immediately at Rosalie's side, "What's the matter sweetie?" I question, obvious confusion in my voice, "Did Carlisle tell you what Emmett did to Edward?" I shake my head, "Well Edward told me loved me and Emmett kind of threw him out of the window. I went to the top of a tree and threatened to commit suicide, he stopped attacking Edward then," "I'm sure it's something or nothing," just as we finish our conversation, Edward; Emmett and Carlisle all walk in to the room. Edward looking a tad depressed; Emmett angry but happy as soon as he sees Rosalie – and Carlisle looking relatively pleased with himself. "Why so happy Carlisle?" Rosalie and I ask at exactly the same time. "We have sorted things out with Emmett and Edward and as we – by we I mean myself – have decided that Edward has done nothing wrong, I have punished Emmett for trying to kill Edward," Rosalie's at Emmett's side in a flash and asks him, "What's your punishment Em?" before Emmett can get a word in edgeways, Carlisle quite smugly says, "He isn't allowed to watch any television for one whole month." Rosalie lets out a yelp of happiness and shouts, "YESSS! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH CARLISLE!" she runs over and tightly hugs him before doing a strange victory dance (I'm sure that's going to scar us all for all of eternity). Emmett starts to ramble on about how unfair it is in a childish manner whilst Edward just stands in silence. And life carries on just as normal.

**Emmett P.O.V**

I'm so peeved! It's soooo unfair that I don't get to watch T.V for a whole month! I guess I'll just spend all of my time with my Angel. Not so bad if you think of it like that. As a look up I notice that everyone has left the room except Rosalie. "What you wanna do babe?" she pauses for s short moment, concentration on her face, "Do you want to go up a tree again?" I nod and reply, "Sounds good to me," and with that we walk out of the house at a human pace and we jump up our normal tree. Rose places herself on my lap at the speed of light and leans into me. I put my arms around he and she asks me, "Emmett, don't you ever get bored? I mean like, not sleeping, not being able to go into the sunlight – or in my case: never moving forward," I think for a while and say, "No, I get to spend all of my time with you Angel," she smiles sweetly at me and then looks serious, "Can I just ty something?" she asks, she looks nervous so I assume it's going to be hard, "Anything," I respond. Rose gives a quick nod and says, "Just stay very still," "Okay," she looks up at me and moves her mouth closer to mine. Her lips touch mine, softly – but just enough to send a pleasurable shiver all through my body. She then presses her lips down harder and turns around s she's straddling my hips. I immediately respond by wrapping my arms around her waist and start to kiss her back. She deepens the kiss and out mouths start to move in sync. Her tongue prizes my mouth open and gently grazes mine I slip mine into her mouth and a fire inside of me lights and warms my whole body. I suddenly realise I want more but I stop myself knowing why she was changed, I don't want to scare her. We need to take this at her own pace. She moves away after a few minutes, "Can I finish my answer to your question?" Rose nods in anticipation. "No, I don't get bored – because hell's not so bad if you get to keep and Angel with you."


	11. Authors Note

Hey guys! This is just a boring authors note. I'm just telling you all that I'm going to be writing Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday but not Saturday and Sunday, just because I don't have a lot of time on weekends. Thnx for understanding, I love you all! Caitlin Xxx :-)


	12. Pranks

_**Hey guys! Thanks for understanding (I think you all do) about me not writing on the weekends. PLEASE REVIEW! I'VE ONLY HAD 3! Thanks to PlayingwithOblivion, EllieannaClaireIsabellaMarie, Astred, TwilightRosalieAlice2015, The iron whisper and Nessie090603 for following me! Enjoy!**_

**Rosalie P.O.V**

"No, I don't get bored – because hell's not so bad if you get to keep an Angel with you." I gush with happiness and hug him tightly but lovingly. I can feel him smiling too, I gaze up at him and he gazes down at me. The sun peaks out of the clouds, I see him sparkle and he obviously sees me too, "OH MY GOD ROSE! YOU'RE SPARKLING! DO YOU NEED TO SEE CARLISLE OR SOMETHING?" I must let a giggle slip out because he questions me, "What's so funny?" I shake my head, "Do you feel ill?" I can see the concern in his eyes and decide to pull a little prank on my Emmy bear (did I just think that?) Anyway, I'm going to pretend to pass out – we all know that's not going to happen – get Emmett to take me home and then get Carlisle, Esme and possibly Edward to play along. So I start my little prank, "Emmrt," I try to slur my words, it's a hit, "I thrnk Irm gonna pa-" before I finish my sentence I fall backwards into his arms and close my eyes, "It's okay Angel, I'm gonna get you home," he jumps down from our branch and starts to run, it feels like we're flying though. I fight back a smile and stay as lifeless as possible. "Carlisle!" Emmett booms at the top of his voice, he seems extremely concerned and scared. I consider stopping this right here, right now. But I just tell myself it's a bit of fun. Esme dashes out of the house and Emmett starts to tell her what happened at a speed that even a vampire could just make out. When I'm absolutely sure that he's not looking, I glance at Esme and give her a wink to say, 'just play along with it,' she gives a quick now and tries to stop herself from bursting out with laughter. "Let's get her inside," Esme tells Emmett in a fake concerned tone. Carlisle soon catches on and plays along too (only for Esme's sake) I think this is Carlisle's way of payback to Emmett, I'm doing him a favour really. "She's in a critical condition, I don't know what we need to do," Carlisle looks down and looks sad, as if he's about to cry, (I can only see because I open and close my eyes in a flash. This is going to be hysterical when Emmett finds out.

**Emmett P.O.V**

I'm so worried about my Angel. I don't know if she's going to make it judging by the look on Carlisle and Esme's face. She saved me when I needed her, but it looks like I won't be able to do the same. I suddenly look up to see Esme, Carlisle and event Rosalie laughing their heads off – literally. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" I question in fury, "It's… actually…NORMAL! For us to sparkle!" Rosalie Before I can hear any more of this rubbish, I run up the stairs, and out of the window, I'm going to pull a prank of my own – and it's going to be the best one ever.

_**Thanks for reading! As I always say – PLEASSSSSE REVIEW! Love you all! Caitlin Xxx :-D**_


	13. Of course Carlisle

**Edward P.O.V**

I'm still devastated. I've been rummaging through all of Rosalie's thoughts: and by all I mean _all_. All she thinks about is Emmett, clothes and herself. But at the moment she's thinking about the little prank she's just pulled on Emmett. Esme's finding it hilarious and I think that Carlisle's warming up to Emmett. WHY?! He needs to get his priorities straight – seriously. A while after the laughter stops, I hear footsteps coming towards my room. And it's Rosalie. She knocks lightly on the door, "Come in," Rosalie walks at a human pace into my room, "Edward, are you okay?" To stop myself from spilling all of my 'feelings' I just shake my head, "Are you sure? You've been in your room ever since Emmett got his punishment. Is there anything you want to talk about?" I think; I realise I have two options: tell Rosalie how I feel and get this off my chest. Or carry on feeling like a balloon about to explode. I decide on option one and tell her, "I just…I do love you Rosalie. I've been building up the courage to talk to you about it but then you found Emmett. So obviously I feel dead mentally and physically. But now you know that he's not your only option." A lot of things are going through her head right now, 'What do I say?', 'Poor Edward', 'I don't know how to let him down easily', she eventually comes out with, "Edward, I have found my mate – my soulmate. I love you like a brother, maybe even my best friend. Nothing more than that though." I reply with, "I understand." And that is that.

**Esme P.O.V**

I'm so happy it all turned out like this. I finally think that Carlisle's warming up to Emmett and Rosalie seems so happy with her life now. Things have seemed to get much easier for her, I mean she was always so sad and depressed about what that group of disgusting and repulsive men. She got her revenge on them, killing them one by one. She never drunk their blood though, she didn't want any part of them inside of her. I think Emmett's in a mood, Edward's in his room being depressed, 'Edward, go and find Emmett. I don't want him killing anyone,' thank god he hasn't done that before. I would be devastated. Edward mopes down the stairs and out of the door. I think it'll do him good to hunt anyway, his eyes are black with thirst. I hear Rosalie looking through a magazine upstairs, one of the perks of being a vampire – amazing hearing, sight, speed and strength. I eventually find Carlisle in his study on the loveseat and perch myself on his lap. I kick my shoes off and snuggle into him. He smells of fresh grass and vanilla: pure heaven. "I'm so glad you are finally beginning to like Emmett." He sighs and responds with, "I wouldn't say like, more of….being civil." "Of course Carlisle, of course,"

_**Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to be doing Emmett's prank next chapter (tomorrow) If you have any good pranks that vampires could do them please leave any ideas in the comments! Xxx :-D**_


	14. EDWARD!

_**Hey guys! Enjoy and comment! ;-)**_

**Emmett P.O.V**

As I fly to the top of mine and Rose's tree, I start to think of ideas. I can't pretend to be dead – Rosalie has already done that. I can't pretend to be sick, that's physically impossible. Suddenly, an invisible light bulb pops over the top of my head: Edward. Within a matter of seconds I'm running at top speed through the dense forest until I find the house. I walk around until I find Edward's room and throw a stick at the window, hard, but not hard enough to smash it. I hope he'll do his with me – you know, he's forgiven me for everything. After a few minutes of throwing sticks at the window over and over again, he finally opens it, "Come in," and with that I jump up through the window and land with a boom on the floor.

**Edward P.O.V**

Emmett comes booming into my room through the open window/door. All of his thoughts are _very_ sheepish. He breaks the silence by muttering, "Edward, I need to do a really good prank and I need your help," I can only just make out what he's saying. I wonder who he's going to prank, '_Rosalie'_ he thinks, "Why? I thought you wouldn't have the guts personally," I smugly tell him, "Edward, you're like an old man now – no offence or anything – I thought you would have some GREAT pranks by now dude. How old are you?" he questions. "I was 17 when I was changed, so I'm around 50 now," he snickers and starts to chant 'old man' over and over again in his head, "So – any good pranks?" I respond with what I think is too much enthusiasm, "Ooh! Howa bout we make fake arms and legs and scatter them in the forest where they all like to hunt. I'll tem them I killed you!" he gives a massive grin – if looks could kill, "When do we start dude?!" I chuckle to myself, "Get them out of the house to hunt tonight and we'll start then."

Luckily, our plan works perfectly; me and Emmett go and hunt in the afternoon for some '_bonding time_' as Emmett put it. Now, we're both trying to persuade them to go out hunting, their eyes are nearly black anyway, "I don't need to Em, it's ridiculous." Rosalie – my love – complains. Esme eventually agrees, which means that Carlisle's going too, we only have to persuade Rosalie now, all she's doing is complaining, stubborn Rosalie, "All Carlisle and Esme do when they hunt is have sex though. It's gross!" Carlisle just looks shocked and Esme is now protesting, "That's not true honey! We would never do…_that_…if you, Emmett or especially Edward were nearby!" Carlisle looks sheepish but is silenced my Esme's pleads for Rosalie to join them both. "Okay, okay." She finally agrees to join them, "Let's get ready to rumble!" Emmett booms. A few hours later, we've manufactured an arm, two legs and a head that looks exactly like Emmett. We stuff them all in a bag and hide them in my room. Just in the nick of time.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

Thank god Carlisle and Esme didn't do…_it_! I think that Carlisle had to restrain himself; he looked like he was in physical pain! I feel quite happy with myself really, "Em," I say, knowing he would be able to hear me from a mile off, his arms are around me in a flash and I feel complete, whole, "Hey babe," he murmurs into my hair. I flip around and give him a peck on the cheek – short but affectionate. He takes my hand and we walk over to the sofa and take our usual position: him sat down normally and me on his lap, looking into each other's eyes. Emmett's just about to pick up the T.V remote before I stop him, "ah ah ah," I tell him, wiggling my finger. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion, "Carlisle said not television till the end of the month!" "Oh damn, I'm off hunting with Eddie then," I groan, "Okay then," I gracefully remove myself from his lap before kissing him passionately and then flitting upstairs, or what Emmett calls heaven.

**Emmett P.O.V**

Edward and I are now scattering these body parts all over the place. An arm here, a foot there. "Right, I'm off back to the house, you need to stay in a tree, I'll me an hour at the maximum." I nod my head then he's gone.

After about forty five minutes, Edward's back with the rest of them and looking really depressed, well – trying to. He's a good actor. "Here he is," Rosalie gives way a scream and starts t sob like she did before I was changed, Esme's doing the exact same thing, "EDWARD CULLEN!" Rosalie screams and she goes for him.


	15. Consequences

_**Hey guys – still only 3 reviews: Please give me some of those AMAZING ideas that are in your head for this story! Thanks to Nessie090603 for your continued support and enthusiasm. Have fun reading! Xxx**_

**Emmett P.O.V**

"EDWARD CULLEN!" Rosalie screams and she goes for him. It all happens really fast then, Rosalie goes for Edward and attempts to rip his arm off. I understand now that we can only die properly if we are ripped apart and burned; we can't get any sort of illness or disease and it's perfectly normal for us to sparkle like a fairy princess. I can hear a loud screeching sound and Edward's arm is gone, thank god he's wearing a long sleeved shirt – I wouldn't like to see what's inside of him. Thanks to my awesome sight, I notice that the arm (that looks extremely realistic) is extremely fake. Thank god. He crumples to the ground pretending to be in excruciating pain, '_I have an actor for a brother?!' _ I think with a hint of humour in my head. I see that the fake arm has been thrown over a hundred feet away, Edward starts fake sobbing but is actually laughing his head off, Rosalie looks furious, Carlisle disgusted and Esme is still crying tears that will never leave her eyes. Edward is still laughing when Rosalie screeches at him, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FIND SO FUNNY EDWARD? YOU JUST KILLED MY SOULMATE!" I didn't notice but Edward had thrown the body parts into a fire that was a bright as my Angel. I fly down from very top of the tree at just the right time. I start to fall to my knees, "OH THE PAIN!" I manage to gasp through my laughter, Edward has his real arm back and is managing to muster, "OH I HATE YOU EMMETT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Screaming like a little girl, I run away not as fast as a vampire, but not as slow as a human. I hear gasps as Edward follows after me, we probably look like right dicks at the moment but I couldn't give a damn. I'm stopped by a furious Rosalie who gives me a passionate slap around the face; I'm about to protest but I'm stopped because she's kissing me passionately. Her tongue enters my mouth and she wraps her arms around my neck. I kiss back with just as much enthusiasm an wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her close. After what feels like days, we finally break apart gazing into each other's eyes. We're interrupted by Carlisle and Esme, "What just happened?" they enquire with a stern; parental tone to their voices, "IT'S CALLED PAYBACK BABY!" I boom, Carlisle tells us, "Right – Edward, no piano for a month and Emmett, no T.V for another month." We both stare in awe at our punishments with our mouths hanging open, Edward comes back with quite a cheeky answer, "How come Rosalie, you and Esme don't get a punishment?" "We are the parents of this house and Rosalie is our only daughter, actions come with consequences."

_**Ooh! Bad Emmett and Edward! Xxx**_


	16. Ups and Downs

_**Hey guys – sooooo sorry about how short the last chapter was, I was a tad busy. I GOT ANOTHER REVIEW! I'M SO HAPPY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **_

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I feel great right now, they tried to pay me back and they both get punished. Best of all Emmett can't watch T.V for another month! He should be glad he gets to spend more time with me anyway. But it is then when Esme pops my bubble of joy, "I think you, Rosalie and I should receive a punishment too. I find it unreasonable as we did something equally as bad." It is then I start to protest, "That's not fair!" I bet I look like a two year old right now, "I agree with Rosalie," Carlisle remarks, "Well, I'm giving us all punishments anyway. Rosalie, no leaving the house unless it's to hunt, Carlisle, no sex and I'm giving myself the same punishment as Rosalie." I stare at her with my mouth hanging open. Before I can hear any more of this rubbish, I run back to the house.

**Edward P.O.V**

Ha! Go Esme! I feel so smug right now, I can hear a lot of, '_I'm going to kill those two_' from Carlisle and Rosalie – the love of my life. Things are getting better now, with me and Emmett I mean. But she's found her mate, you can only have one. Anyway, I get so bored now, I can't play my piano so all I can do is listen to my music! I suddenly become mortified at what I hear from Emmett's thoughts, '_I know what –I'm gonna propose to Rose!_' "Emmett, we need to talk." And with that, we're off.

**Emmett P.O.V**

Oh no, I let my thoughts slip and Edward's not gonna be happy about it. Before I know it, Edward and I are at a large river. I am so worried about what Edward's gonna say to me, he surprises me really, "Emmett, don't you think it's a bit too soon? It's only been three months since you've met." I suddenly agree with then, "Yeah, I suppose. I just want to make her happy." "Has Rosalie told you everything about herself Emmett?" I shake my head in anticipation, "She said why she was changed and her life before she was changed. But nothing about her hopes and dreams or anything like that" Edward answers, "Well she hated this life, I think she still does but it's gotten easier since she found you. Rosalie has always wanted to have children of her own – I mean, non-adopted but she knows there's no way that's going to happen." I wonder what to say now, I think of a good response just in time, "You know I love Rose with my all, I would do anything for her. I don't care what's possible and what's not – I'm gonna do everything I can to make her happy."

_**Hope that wasn't too short for all you readers out there! You are all so amazing! I have reached over 1000 views on this story this month! I love you all! More on Monday – Caitlin Xxx :-D**_


	17. Really

**Edward P.O.V**

"I know Emmett, or you're going to have to deal with a very angry brother." I still find it hard to deal with – you know, the concept of Rosalie and Emmett. I've always loved Rosalie since I first laid eyes on her. She's like a goddess, I always told her to stop thinking about herself to put her off the trail. But it's out there now and there's nothing I can do about it. I look around only to find Emmett has disappeared. Thank goodness, "ARGH!" I scream out causing all of the birds to fly out of the trees. Could life possibly get any worse?

**Rosalie P.O.V**

This is terrible, I can't go out! I need space to breath! Not like this house is tiny – it's massive! Bigger than my house when I was human. I look around, Esme's doing cooking – it's smells awful, I think I want to be sick. Carlisle's at work and Edward's out. I need to find Emmett, I sit on the sofa and flick through a magazine, after a few hours, Emmett walks through the door; I stand up and dash into his open arms. I inhale his candy and blueberry smell: heaven.  
"Hey Angel, how's heaven been lately?" he mummers into my hair, "Feels like hell without you," I whisper back. I pull him into a passionate kiss and he responds with quite a bit of enthusiasm. After what feels like days, we pull apart, lovingly looking into each other's eyes. And hell's not so bad anymore.

**Emmett P.O.V**

I take my Angel's hand and lead her over to the sofa, sitting down with her on my lap. She weighs nothing, light as a feather, "So, what you wanna talk about babe?" She looks down, sadness in her golden eyes, then she starts to cry tears that will never fall, I comfortingly pull her into my arms and wrap my muscular arms around her petite figure. I let her cry for hours on end just holding her and telling her it's all gonna be okay: just like she did for me when I was changed, "Baby, what's wrong?" I question her in a soft voice, "I…I…sorry, I'm just being stupid,"  
"No you're not baby, tell me what's wrong," she nods her little head and says, "S- sometimes, I ju- just get upset about what happened to me on the night I was changed. Y- you know, what they did to me," Rose starts to sob in my arms again, "Shhh, it's okay now. They're gone now, no one's ever gonna hurt you again." Rose looks up at me, pure sadness in those angelic eyes of hers, "Really?"  
"Really."

**More tomorrow, thanks for following and adding this story to your favourites list! I will hopefully be able to add more to another choice at some point this week Xxx**


	18. A Big Question

**Emmett P.O.V**

It's then I decide I'm gonna do it. I realise that it's what I want. No matter what Edward said, "I won't be a minute baby," I mummer to Rose. I need to find Esme, she's a woman – she'll be able to find a ring that Rose will like. I find hear with Carlisle in their room, I think he's trying to persuade her to get rid of her punishment , but as Esme's a firm woman she's refusing. I snicker at them silently. I walk into the room, trying to look at casual as possible, "Esme…."  
"Yes," she replies, "Can I talk to you? Pretty please," sighing, she gets up and walks out of the room beckoning for me to follow her. I follow and she questions me, "What's the problem?" I shuffle nervously on the spot and query in the quietest voice possible, "What do you think Rosalie would say if I asked her to marry me?" Esme stops in thought for a few seconds, "I think she feels safe with you, she knows you wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I think she'll probably say yes." I nod in agreement, "Could you possibly go out and get a ring for me? Please?"  
"Yes, only because I know you'll find it really hard to resist human blood." I pull her into an extremely tight embrace, she hugs me back lightly; then flits out of my arms. I hear a car start up and drive off into the distance. I try to think of what to say to her. I need to be prepared for is she says no. Who could I ask for advice? Carlisle.

**Carlisle P.O.V**

No! I will not give in! My beautiful Esme will lift her punishment! Before I can think anymore, Emmett walks into the room, "Carlisle, are you and Esme married?" I nod and smile at the memory of when she said, '_I do'_.  
"How did you propose to her?" he queries, "I just got down on one knee and popped the question. Oh yes, I was in the forest near the river. I'm sure Esme will lift the ban just if you wanted to propose to Rosalie."  
"How did you know?" He asks, "Well why else would you be asking me about my proposal to Esme?"  
"Oh yeah," he breathes. "Be careful though, you know. Because of what happened to her." He nods his head, "I will take care of your Angel – she'll stay safe in heaven."

**Emmett P.O.V**

I hear the wheels of a car pull into the driveway and run out to see Esme with a velvet box, "Do you want to look?"  
"Yes please!" Esme opens the box only to reveal a stunning diamond ring. I stare in awe at the beautiful thing and thank Esme with great enthusiasm, "No problem Emmett. By the way, you can go into the forest to ask her. Only this once, "Thanks so much!" And with that I slip the box into my pocket and dash into the house. "Hey Rose, Esme said we can go unto the forest for a bit,"  
"Yes!" we run out of the door. We both know where we're going – our tree. Before I know it we're at the top of our tree, I stop her from sitting down and place my arm firmly around her waist, we talk for hours and I finally summon the courage to pop the question. "Rosalie, the second my I layed my eyes on you, I knew you were the one. My Angel, my saviour. Over these past few months, I have fallen madly and erotically in love with you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me even though I can't remember half of my human life." I then drop down on one knee, I don't fall thanks to my newly found grace and take out the ring, "Will you marry me?"

_**Ooh! EXTRA long chapter tomorrow – what will Rosalie say?! I REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. For Rosalie's ring see my profile! I find it disappointing that you don't get to see any of the rings in the films – even when they are not at school. Hope you like it! Caitlin Xxx :-D**_


	19. Authors note 2

_**Hey guys, I'm gonna do another chapter and that's gonna be it for about a week. And a week only! I've got some stuff going on at school so I need to revise, the new chapter will be on Monday! Really sorry for the delay Xxx**_


	20. Happiness

**_SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated._********_As you know this is my last chapter until next week as I am very busy with revision and stuff like that. I will update next Monday. _**

**Rosalie P.O.V**

He then pulls out a velvet box; gets down on one knee and pulls out the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It's shaped like a rose with diamonds encrusted in the band an on the rose. It's amazing, "Will you marry me?" A million thought rush through my head at the speed of light now, 'What if he's like Royce?' 'Does he really love me?' 'What do I say' are some of the questions that are never going to be answered. No, stop thinking of him like that I tell myself – Emmett's nothing like Royce.  
"Yes!" I say, my voice drenched with enthusiasm. He slips the ring on my finger and then bounces up and wraps his muscular arms around my waist. We spin around, and I feel like I'm going to explode with happiness right now. I pull him into a lust filled kiss, I prize his mouth open and I slip my tongue into his mouth. He does the exact same thing. Nothing could be better. After a few minutes of this, he puts me down; I admire my ring, "Where did you get this from?" I query,  
"Esme went out and got it for me when you were busy. She said it would be okay as I can't withstand human blood yet."  
"That's so sweet of her; I can't wait to tell everyone!"

**Esme P.O.V**

I don't know what Rosalie's going to say to Emmett. I hope she'll say yes, I know Emmett would never hurt her. He's nothing like Royce. In mid thought, I hear Emmett and Rosalie enter, "Hello, how was your outing?" They're both grinning from ear to ear showing all of their sparkling white teeth. Instead of saying anything, Rosalie holds up her ring finger and squeals. She then comes and hugs me cheerily, "Congratulations!" I beam, "Thank you Esme! The ring's beautiful!"  
"Any time," I tell him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

After a few hours, they arrive back hand in hand and grinning like mad. I assume it went well then. I pretend to act normal and busy myself with cleaning. Edward's instantly downstairs by my side along with Carlisle. I think that Carlisle's the only one who doesn't know what's going on – bless him. Edward starts the conversation, "Hello Rosalie, Emmett. How was your 'outing'?" he's fighting back a smile but failing miserably. I think that he's doing well with the whole situation, you know, since he loves Rosalie. He's not her mate though, him and Emmett would have to fight to the death. Thank goodness they don't know that – yet.  
"Do anything nice?" I question. Instead of telling us about it, Rosalie just smiles widely and holds out her hand. The ring looks even more beautiful when she wears it, "What the-" I cut Carlisle off abruptly by saying, "I gave them permission, it's fine Carlisle." He nods obediently and Edward just stands there as he's known what was going on before any of us. "Congratulations!" I manage to say through my happiness, "We'll need to plan it now! They'll be the dress, the cake, the music. But we'll need to wait for Emmett to control his thirst. Anyway, let's get started!"

**_Thanks or reading! Sorry that the chapter's not that long but I don't have a lot of time on my hands at the moment. More next week! (This is only until my tests are over) Xxx_**


	21. A piece of electricity

_**Hey guys! Thanks for being patient with me, just had a LOT of revision to do for these stupid tests – lol. If you don't really like author's notes then skip all of this. I will be back writing week days again from now onwards and I'm going to try to make my chapters longer. If anyone at all has anything they would like me to put in the story then leave your ideas in the reviews for Saved by an Angel. I have left the link for what I think Rosalie's engagement ring would look like in my profile if any of you don't look at it. I am going to start writing another Fanfiction about when Alice and Jasper came to join the Cullen's after I have finished this. Sorry about the bit in my last chapter being repeated – I continued it over a couple of days and didn't notice! If you want me to take it out then leave it in the reviews. PLEASE review more! If anybody has bothered to read all of this then thanks and enjoy my new chapter! Xxx**_

**Carlisle P.O.V**

At the moment I'm happy and sad at the same time. I feel happy because Rosalie's found somebody who cares for her and wants to spend the rest of eternity with. But I'm sad because it's going to make Edward depressed again. I decide that I'm going to have a word with her about that.  
As I walk past the mirror I realise that my eyes are black – I need to hunt.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I arrive back at the house for 05:45 on the dot. That must have been one of my shortest hunting trips. Anyway, I need to talk to Rosalie about Edward. He's acting very maturely about all of this Emmett and Rosalie thing. I bet he's crumbling on the inside. Whilst looking round our very large house for Rosalie, I bump into Esme; she's cooking some of that repulsive human food. I love her all the same, "Esme, darling – have you seen Rosalie anywhere?" She pauses; looks up at me and points towards the living room. Briskly, I walk at a human speed into the living room only to find Rosalie with Emmett in their 'normal' position on the sofa. Emmett's playing with a lock of her hair whilst she's fiddling absentmindedly with the ring on her finger.  
"Rosalie, a word please," I enquire. She doesn't notice until Emmett gives her a light nudge and looks over towards me. Rosalie looks up at Emmett and gives him a look as if to say, 'tell him we're busy', he shakes his head, so she gets up off of the sofa in a sulky manner; trudges over towards me. I lead her into the dining room, another one of our human props.  
"Rosalie, have you considered how Edward might be feeling in this situation? Yes, he might look okay but don't you think that he feels manipulated on the inside?" I query clear concern in my voice.  
"Not really, no. He seems fine to me; him and Em seem to be getting on a lot better now anyway." Rosalie says.  
"Don't you remember when you were changed and yes, at first he was a bit unsure about you. But don't you remember when you and him had something – a spark, a piece of electricity between you both that shone so brightly that it was blinding?" Rosalie looks down sheepishly at this, "Edward understands that I have found my mate so I don't really see the problem," Rosalie murmurs.  
"Yes, that all went when you found Emmett though – didn't it? It was only this time five months ago that it was you and Edward, at his piano gazing into each other's eyes like you and Emmett now. How do you think Edward feels?" I say now, almost shouting.  
"I don't know."  
"Have you even considered him in this situation? Yes, Emmett is a nice boy but you can't just push Edward away when he's been there for you all this time. Did you think about that Rosalie? Did you really think about it?"

_**Hope you enjoyed that! More tomorrow! Caitlin Xxx :-D**_


	22. Seeing Red

_**Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. Thanks for everyone being patient with me (you especially you Nessie09063!)Hope you like this chapter!**_

**Rosalie P.O.V**

"Did you think about that Rosalie? Did you really think about it?" Instead of hanging my head in shame, I fight back, "And have your consider me or Emmett in this situation Carlisle?! All you seem to want is what's best for Golden Boy! Your little Eddiekins!" I'm yelling at the top of my voice by this point and I swear my face is bright red. Before I know it Carlisle is in my face and looking down furiously at me, "Don't you EVER speak to me like that! Do you understand you filthy little imp!" Emmett's at my side in a flash, "What did you just say to her?" Emmet's eyes have turned black with anger and he looks like he's going to rip Carlisle to pieces. If he did I wouldn't even attempt to stop him. I'm glad Edward and Esme are hunting – they'd both have a fit if they found out what was going on.  
"YOU HEARD ME YOU OUT OF CONTROL GRIZZLY!" Carlisle screams at Emmett, his whole body is shaking in anger now. I actually thought that Carlisle was warming up to Emmett now and then he just explodes like this. I finally realise what Carlisle has just said to Emmett so I screech, "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" It all happens very fast now, Carlisle slaps me around the face; I go flying into the wall smashing numerous objects in the process and I hear a loud ripping noise. I realise that it's Carlisle's arms – and they're real this time.

**Esme P.O.V**

That was satisfying; my eyes are a nice shade of gold now. I think that Edward just needed to get out of the house for a bit. As we approach the house, Edward freezes and runs at the speed of light into the house. I quickly follow only to find both of Carlisle's arms on the floor and him withering in pain in the corner. Sobbing, I dash over to Carlisle and start asking him what's happened, "Are you okay? What happened? Where are Emmett and Rose? Who could do such a thing to you?" All he manages to muster is, "My arms – get me my arms…" I dash over and grab his arms. Edward is now at my side and telling me to go and find Emmett and Rosalie. I look frantically around the house but they are nowhere to be found. Just as I pass the kitchen unit, I find a not. It says:

_Dear Esme &amp; Edward,_

_I am dearly sorry for what has happened to Carlisle. We argued; he hit me and Emmett ripped his arms off because of this. I have gone to comfort Emmett. Don't worry; he'll be well away from humans. I am so sorry for what has happened._

_Rosalie._

'Why?!' I mentally scream. Instead of going over to tell Edward, I tell him in my head and say that I'm going to find them. Running out of the house, I start to think of all the places they could be.  
_'Think Esme!_' I tell myself. It's just now that a light bulb flashes over the top of my head: the tree.

_**Before you say anything – I know that Carlisle wouldn't ever do that but it's all part of creativity! Hope you liked it. Favourite; follow and review! Caitlin Xxx :-D**_


	23. Backwards

**_Hello again! Yes, I am sorry for not writing a chapter last night. I was OOBER busy. I won't be writing over the Easter holidays as I am going to Florida! Whoop! I will be writing over the weekend though to make up for it AND on the day I get back so keep calm! HUGE thanks to Nessie090603 for the help with this chapter, I couldn't thank you enough. But as usual – ENJOY! _**

**Esme P.O.V**

Their tree. I think as far back as I can to the first time I saw them there.

**_Flashback_**

_I can't believe that Rosalie's found someone who cares about her. I look up to the top of the tree only to find Emmett and Rosalie in each other's arms; gazing into each other's eyes and nothing else. I look over to the river – it's sparkling in the sunlight; just like me. I know Edward finds it monstrous – the skin of a killer as he says – but I find it beautiful. _

**_Flashback over._**

The river. I run as fast as the wind will take me to the river. I look around frantically for the tree but it's nowhere to be seen. So I stop and listen. I hear someone crying, but I don't know from which direction. I turn look up again and spot Emmett and Rosalie in the tree. Instead of going up, I sit and watch. Rosalie's holding Emmett in her arms, he looks so fragile right now – Rosalie's the strong one. His protector.

**Carlisle P.O.V**

"ARGHHH!" I scream out in agony. The wretched boy! "WHERE'S ESME?!" I cry.  
"Don't worry, she' on her way with Emmett and Rose," Edward reassures me. Before I can say anything else, my dear Esme dashes through the door; Emmett and Rosalie at her side to hear me scram out in pain. "Emmett, you did this – you put them back on." In a flash my arms are back on and stuck back within a split second. It surprises me how quick they have healed. When I look up, Edward and Rosalie are laughing; Emmett looking sheepish and Esme sad. I try to wiggle my fingers but when I try to lift my arm it moves behind me, arms don't bend that way I know this from all my years in the medical industry. It was then I realise. My arms are on backwards! The stupid grizzly hugger had put them on the wrong way! "EMMETT!" I roared at the top of my lungs. "I'm so sorry Carlisle." He said sheepishly "I'll put them back on the right way this time." It was then I realised what he was talking about. I whimpered like a puppy. "Do what you must." I braced myself for the pain that was inevitably going to come. I screamed as my arms were ripped from their sockets for the second time in the past hour. Emmett licked my arm where it should meet the shoulder coving it in a large amount of venom. He pressed it gently to my shoulder where black, gooey stuff was oozing out. The feeling in that side of my body returned instantly. Emmett then repeated the process on the other arm replacing it in its socket. I smiled grimly "Emmett you know that there must be major punishment for this? For both of you." I turned to look at Rosalie. "I think that you should be kept in your rooms all week and only be allowed out to hunt. I turned to my beloved Esme. She nodded and added to my statement "I agree only you should be kept in separate rooms." She turned to Edward "Do you mind if Emmett shares your room until this punishment is over?" "I don't mind in the slightest Esme." He smiled always such a gentleman. This thought brough back a memory of the fight.

**Flashback **

_"__Have you considered me and Emmett in this situation Carlisle?" Rosalie screamed shaking with anger. "All you seem to want is what's best for your golden boy! Your little Eddiekins!" It all happened so fast my anger got the better of me I slapped her. She went flying across the room. Emmett screamed something at me and then pain. Just pain. It was worse than the change. It was unbearable._

**_Flashback over_**

It was what she had said to me about Edward. Did I really only take his feelings into consideration? I didn't think about Rose at all. Her feelings were pointless to me in that moment. I had only taken into consideration my first creations feelings. Edward. I regretted everything I said. If I hadn't already been on the floor I would have been on it now. I groaned internally. How could I have been so selfish? Then the humour set was funny Emmett put my arm on backwards. So I start to laugh, and eventually- everyone is laughing with me. And yes, you could call us strange - but that's just what we are.


	24. A good plan for a good life

_**Hey again! Happy Good Friday! This chapter's not gonna be as long because I feel really tired. Hope you like this chapter – love you all Xxx :-D**_

**Emmett P.O.V**

Oh. My. God. That was so funny! I can't believe that Carlisle found it funny – he should be furious with me and Rose. I suppose we'll get punished soon enough though.  
"That was so funny," Carlisle beams, happiness in his eyes. We all nod furiously in agreement, "You need to hunt though. Some of the venom in his body must have come out when his arms were…you know…by Emmett." I look down at the floor in a mixture of regret and shame. Rosalie obviously notices and grabs my hand in reassurance. Esme starts to talk about random stuff to try and break the awkward silence. I only catch it when she says, "Anyway, we've got a wedding to plan!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

By 5:00 we've only decided what theme the wedding's gonna be – fairy tale. I mean, I'm not over keen on the idea but whatever makes Rosalie happy makes me happy. So basically it's going to be all big dresses; tuxedos; pink cakes and ballroom dancing.  
"Where are we going to have this wedding?" I ask out of the blue.  
"Have you still not noticed that we have a massive forest surrounding the back of the house yet Emmett?" Esme queries, "Yes, but it didn't cross my mind." I huff. And Esme and Rosalie carry on talking.

**Edward P.O.V**

"Carlisle, do you think we could move again?" I question, "I'm starting to feel a bit bored here. After Emmett and Rosalie's wedding I mean." He stops in thought for a moment and then answers with, "It never really crossed my mind really." It's now that I notice how quickly he's turned back to his normal, calm self. It's been strange since Emmett has come to us but I think that we've all adjusted to it quite well.  
"I think we should talk to the rest of them about it first – get their thoughts and feelings on the situation. Really, we need to get Emmett's thirst under control. We were thinking of moving before he came anyway but we have been delayed a bit. No problem with that though. Since we want to live as normally as possible, I was asking Esme about you, Emmett and Rosalie starting school if we move; what do you think?" Carlisle says.  
"That sounds okay, but what do we do when we finish? And what year would we start in?" I question in curiosity, "Well, that would be a problem we deal with later. I could get a job at a hospital nearby; you could get a degree and Emmett and Rosalie could do what they want." Carlisle tells me.  
"That sounds like a good plan. A good plan for a good life."

_**Really sorry about how short this chapter is but where I am it's 10:13pm and I am REALLY tired. I will write more tomorrow. If you are a fan of H2O then go to my good friend Nessie090603's page as she's doing a crossover of H2O and Twilight called Twinpires at the moment. A new chapter tomorrow! Xxx :-D**_


	25. Authors note 3

_**Hiya guys! Just saying that I will be writing whilst on hol because I found out the place I am staying has wifi. Sorry for not writing. I will be writing normally over the holidays! Love ya all! Xxx**_


	26. Can someone tell me what's going on?

**Rosalie P.O.V**

Now all this fuss is over, Esme and I have had some time to plan my wedding. I can't wait! I'm stopped in my thoughts when I hear Esme say, "What do you want to do about guests honey?" Ah, I know what she's getting at.

"Emmett does need to get his thirst under control if we want any human guests. How do we do it though?" It all brings back the memory of when Emmett killed the human who Emmett killed. No. No, no, no. Just no. Don't think of that Rose I tell myself. It's here and now I decide to tell Esme what happened, "Esme, I think you need to know something. About Emmett I mean."

"I'm all ears," Esme replies in a warm tone. "It was when you and Carlisle were out doing...stuff lets just say." She looks down sheepishly, "Anyway, a human came to speak to Carlisle about something at work. Edward and I told him not to breath so we told the woman that he couldn't talk because he had a sore throat. Anyway, he took a breath just as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and he went for her." I tell Esme, I don't know if it's possible for vampires to go into shock but it looks like that's whats happened to Esme.

"What did you do with the body?!" Esme exclaims in a tone of shock and concern.

"Edward disposed of it, I don't know what he did with it though." I say. Just at that very moment - the _perfect _moment - Emmett walks into the room, followed by Edward and Carlisle. Great, just great.

**Esme P.O.V**

I can't take in what has just happened really. Foolishly, I thought that Emmett had never tasted human blood: how foolish am I? Edward answers my thought almost immediately with, "You are not foolish Esme. You never have been - never will be." I smile at how kind Edward is being, I've never met someone who is as genuinely nice as Edward.

"But aren't you mad at us?" Emmett booms,

"No, you came clean. And by you I mean Rosalie, but I'm glad I didn't find out any other way." I tell them. We all jump out of our skin when Carlisle suddenly questions, "Can anyone tell me what's going on here?"

_**Hope you liked it! I will be on a 8 hour flight tomorrow so I will write a long chapter then! Love you all! Xxx :-D**_


	27. Letters to Rosalie

**_HEYYYY! Only six hours left on the plane! Hope you like this chapter! Miss you already Nessie090603 Xxx_**

**Esme P.O.V**

"Can anyone tell me what's going on here?"

"Nothing for you to worry about dear." I say, not wanting him to find out what's happened - he would go mad.

"You do realise that it's been more than a month all of you?" I query. All of then shake their heads in perfect unison before Edward rushes to his piano, Emmett to the television and Rosalie stopping Emmett to only drag him out of the house with her. That leaves me and Carlisle. After a few seconds of silence, Carlisle takes my by the hand and leads me upstairs.

**Edward P.O.V**

Hallelujah! I can play my piano again! As soon as I sit down on the stool, I start to play a piece that I wrote for Rosalie. The light of my life, my beautiful Rose. At 03:35, her and Emmett are still out. It's now that I decide to fight for what I love. Rosalie likes letters I realise. She's mad for the film 'letters to Juliet'. So that's what I'll do for her.

_Dear Rosalie, _

_I don't know how to put into words how much I love you. So I have decided to write it in a letter. You are the stars in my sky, the paint to my brush - the thorns on my rose. I know I shouldn't be doing this because Emmett will kill me. Meet me at the meadow at midnight._

_Edward._

I know Rosalie will come. She'll just have to find some bad excuse to get out of the house without Emmett. And with that, I run out of the house to the meadow.

**_Ooh! I will write another chapter today later on tonight. Before you say anything I know that the film I have put in didn't even exist then. Anyway, more later Xxx :-D_**


	28. Frozen

**Rosalie P.O.V**

Yes! I got Emmett out of the house without him watching TV! Point Rosalie! I'm watching Emmett wrestle a grizzly bear, he likes to torture his meal before eating it. Very strange - I'm not complaining though because his shirt normally gets torn to shreds in the process. Seeing a mountain lion in the distance, I dash over to it. I leap up in a tree, wait a few seconds then pounce on it. I sink my teeth into the helpless animals neck as it screams out in pain. Sweet blood rushes into my mouth and I drink the animal dry before closing its eyes. I glance over at Emmett who is now in a sulk because his shirt has gone.

"Oh well, never mind." I sigh,

"What am I supposed to wear?" Emmett huffs,

"Is it possible that you could stay like that? Just for me?" I say, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"Okay!" He booms, giving away a bit too much enthusiasm. I chuckle silently at him. I start to walk over to him, swaying my hips ever so slightly. His eyes look like they might just pop out of his head. I lean into him and start to dance my fingers around his bulging muscles.

"I love you Rosalie," Emmett whispers into my hair,

"I love you too." I reply.

After a few minutes of standing in comfortable silence silence, we start to walk back to the house - hand in hand, wanting to stay like this for the rest of eternity. As I walk into the house, start to walk up to my room. But then I realise that Carlisle and Esme are up there so I decide not to and tell Emmett not to either. Since Emmett it watching the T.V, I decide to flit around the house and look for something to read. As I am looking on the table, I notice that there's a letter. OH MY GOD! There's a letter! I love letters! I find it's lovely how people just write down special things and you can keep them for as long as you live. In my case forever. I hate the thought of it, I hate this life. It's gotten better since I found Emmett though. I glance over the letter. When I finish reading it, I scream out mentally, 'Argh! Get over it Edward!'

I'm not complaining though, I kind of like all of this attention.

"Em, I'm going out for a bit," he replies with, "Okay babe, see you later," Thanks to my flawless lying skills, he doesn't notice a thing. I'm out of the door in a second and running to the meadow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I arrive at the meadow swiftly for bang on 12:00. I gasp as I take in my surroundings, Edward's really out done himself. He's scattered candles all around the meadow with flower petals and there's a piece of music playing coming from a record player. I notice Edward standing in the middle of all this looking at me - love in his eyes, "Edward," I say, giving nothing away in my voice. But then I realise that he heard all of my thoughts. There's not point in pretending now.

"It's beautiful," I tell him, "Almost at beautiful as you Rosalie," He responds in the most velvety voice I have ever heard. Reluctantly, I walk towards him. Edward just stands and waits patiently until I arrive.

"Edward, I -" He quite simply puts his finger to my lips and whispers, "Shh, let me talk Rosalie," Nodding obediently, I listen to what he has to say, "Rosalie - my love. I know that this is wrong in every way possible. But just listen to me. When I first met you, I didn't like you that much. Therefore, I tried to get to know you better and when I did, I found that you were a kind, pure and amazing person who helped my to see life in ways I didn't know were possible. Before you found Emmett, I was going to tell you my feelings for you; I couldn't though: I cared about you too much to ruin your happiness. Then one day, I had this rush of courage come over me so I told you. When Emmett tried to kill me I nearly gave up. But as you can see, I have carried on trying to win your heart. And I promise, if you don't love me then this can all go away." He scratches his head, looking extremely nervous, I carry on listening anyway, giving nothing away in my thoughts, "What I am about to do is wrong in so many ways." I take a step back, I feel my whole body tense up and fear flashes across my face, I stand - frozen; paralysed.

"Not that, my love. I would never dream of hurting you in such a way," I sigh with relief, feeling foolish for even thinking that, stepping forward again, he carries on, "Rosalie," It all just clicks in a split second then, he gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring, "We can run away from everything, just the two of us and start a life together. Will you marry me?"

**_Ooh. I AM SO SORRY, I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY ON HOLIDAY AND I FELL SO GUILTY GUYS. I broke my promise. I hope you can all forgive me - loyal readers. I love you all really. This whole love triangle will be over ASAP. I'll be doing an alternate ending to the next chapter soon and you all know what it will be. But if you don't then I hope you look forward to it! Love you! amazingcattyboo Xxx_**


	29. People can change

_**Hey! At the moment I am going to be doing a LOT of writing in Rosalie's point of view because she's the one who is stuck in the middle. Please review because I would like to improve and hear all of your ideas. It would really make my day!**_

**Rosalie P.O.V **

"Will you marry me?" Startled, I take a step back - trying to process the question.

"Edward, I'm already engaged!" I practically scream, showing him the ring on my finger, "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WILL JUST TAKE IT OFF AND RUN AWAY WITH YOU?! DO YOU?!" Edward hangs his head in shame. After a few more minutes, Edward tries to protest, "Rosalie -" I cut him off mid sentence as I start to run back to Emmett.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As soon as I get back home, I rush through the the door in a hurry to find Emmett. When I find him, I throw myself into his arms and cry tears that will never fall for what seems like forever. Instead of saying anything, he just holds me and let's me cry; telling me that everything's going to be okay. I eventually calm down a bit and we sit down on the sofa together, I still don't speak - I just burry myself into him. Emmett's arms are around me and he's stroking my hair. It's very calming. I hear Esme enter the room but I stay where I am.

"What's wrong with her Emmett?" Esme questions, "I don't know, she ran in; launched into my arms and just started to cry. I think I'm going to wait till use calms down till I ask what's wrong with her." Emmett replies, it's just now that Carlisle walks into the room, "What do _you _think's wrong with Rosalie?" He asks Emmett.

"I don't know really, I remember when she got upset once like this over...what happened to her the night you found her." After this there's a lot of 'hmm' and 'ahh's'

I miss half of the conversation because I'm too busy in Emmett's arms replaying what happened at the meadow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Just as I start to relax a bit, I hear someone walk in the door, "Hello Carlisle; Esme - Emmett." He says Emmett's name with a hint of disgust in his voice, "Hey bro! You missed one of the best football games in history!" Emmett booms, Edward chuckles darkly. In a much more serious tone, Carlisle asks Edward, "Do you know what's wrong with Rosalie?" I know that Edward looks sheepish now and is stuck for words. Luckily, I have plenty to say now I have calmed down, "Oh, I'll tell you Carlisle. Trust me - you're going to LOVE this. Edward left me a note saying to meet him at the meadow at midnight; I told Emmett I was going out because otherwise he was going to come with me (if he wasn't watching the T.V) Sorry about that babe. Edward was waiting at the meadow with candles all around, I have to admit- it was beautiful. But that's not the point, shall I tell you what he did?! SHALL I?!" I'm shouting now; I'm feeling like I could kill someone, "Calm down Rose," Emmett's soothingly rubbing my back, "Deep breaths," After a couple of minutes, I carry on my story, "He said all of this soppy stuff about me like 'Oh Rosalie, my love' and 'You are an amazing person Rosalie'" I get his voice spot on and with the facial expressions and gestures it must look hilarious, "Eventually, after he had finished all of this: he had the cheek to propose! He even said we could run away and start a life together! I was flipping furious! Then again, I was upset that he thought I would just leave you all like that. Consequently, I came back here to Emmett and here we are." I'm surprised that through all of this that Edward stays in silence, I thought that he would try to argue that I was twisting the story (which I wasn't) and lash out. Even more surprisingly, Emmett looks very calm - yet amused at the same time, "Well done Edward! I'm surprised you thought you would even have a chance with her! An engaged woman!" His whole body is shaking with laughter underneath me and strangely enough, I'm find myself laughing with him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

An hour later, we have sorted things out and it's like nothing's ever happened. Edward finally understands that me and him are not going to happen so he's moved on. I'm a bit shocked that he understands. He's always been such a stubborn person, but I guess anyone can change.

**_YAY! The love triangle is finally over! As I said before, I will be doing an alternative ending to this for all you RosalieXEdward fans out there. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye for now! amazingcattyboo Xxx ?_**


	30. Treasure

**_Hey guys! This chapter will be Rosalie's hen party and Emmett's stag do. The wedding will be tomorrow night. If you want even MORE twilight then head over to my AWESOME friend Nessie090603's page as I have helped with her new story Twinpires. It is amazing! And I would love it if she updated soon! *wink wink. Nudge nudge*._********_I now have a new rule, if you review on my story (with new ideas and feedback) and you have a FanFiction account, I will give you a shout out and add you to my favourite authors list. Anyway - enjoy!_**

**Rosalie P.O.V**

It's two months later now. And it's the day before my wedding. HEN PARTY! Not a very big one obviously but it's still going to be AMAZING! Emmett has already left for his party with Carlisle and Edward. Emmett now has his thirst under control so we have invited a few humans to our wedding - he has assured there will be non strippers at his party so I'm not too stressed. Currently, it's 9:45; Esme and I have just put some music on. I'm cringing at the moment because Esme is dancing around like a manic to, 'You're the cream in my coffee,' from 1928 and I think she's a bit drunk. Despite that we can't eat, we can only drink alcohol. But we shouldn't really as it makes us go CRAZY and takes at least 24 hours to wear off, this is why I am not drinking: and neither is Emmett. As the next song comes on, I get up and start to dance with Esme, I suppose a little bit of wine won't hurt - will it? Before I know it, I am on my tenth glass and Esme is on her twentieth, since we are so drunk, we are laughing our heads off and dangling to the Charleston. "Look at me Rosaliee!" Esme cries as she twirls, yes, definitely drunk. I hear a knock on the door and go to answer it. I glance around outside but see no one, just as I am about to close the door, four vampires jump out of nowhere and shout, "SURPRISE!" I scream in shock, it's Tanya; Kate; Irina and Carmen. The four of them seem a bit drunk, just as I am, "DARLINGS! I HAVE MISSED YOU ALL SOOO MUCH," I manage to slur, they all reply with pretty much the same. We dance for the rest of the night about things we shouldn't and how great it is to see each other. Even though I'm drunk - it's moments like these I treasure.

**Emmett P.O.V**

I I'm laughing my head off as Carlisle is pretending to play fairies with a bear, him and Edward are doing a play for me, "Ooh! Look at my wings! They are so pink and sparkly!" The bear growls in return, just as Edward drops from the tree, "All hail your Fairy Queen!" Edward says, in a posh accent, he has made a crown out of leaves and twigs - he looks ridiculous. To join in with the act, I dash in ad start to ask for Edward's autograph, it's so funny we all end up on the floor. We carry on like this for a few hours before hunting for a bit.

Eventually, we go to a hotel to get ready. Get ready to marry my Angel.

_**Hope you liked it! It isn't very detailed as I don't think I needed to. Please review! Remember my new rule! Xxx**_


	31. Forever

_**Hey! Thank you SO much to TwilightRosalieAlice2015; EllieannaClaireIsabellaMarie**_ _**and the guest that reviewed on my story! I love you! Please all review more! I need more ideas! Today is the wedding! Thanks to Nessie090603 for your continued support and ideas. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Xxx**_

**Emmett P.O.V**

Today is the day. The day where heaven and hell will be united. I am so nervous that I feel like I am going to be sick, even though that's not possible. It's just me and Edward as Carlisle is walking down the aisle. Edward obviously picks up on my thoughts as he tells me, "Don't worry Emmett, everything's going to be perfect. Trust me," I exhale unnecessarily with relief. What if she backs out though? What if she's not ready? "Emmett, you have no idea how much she loves you. It's impossible to put it into words." Edward says, "Thanks bro, you will find someone one day," I reply, happiness in my voice. We don't need to get a car as we can just run but we get one anyway as part of the human charade. We can do this now I can resist human blood. The car arrives promptly at 09:30am.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Te forest is beautiful, Esme has strung fairy lights all around the tree and there's fake toad stools scattered around the forest floor. My favourite thing is the gnomes! They're so funny! They all have stupid expressions on their cute little faces. The dance floor has lights underneath so it looks like it's glowing and the tables have glitter sprinkled all over - like fairy dust. Carlisle and Esme have gone all out. The cake is huge, even though it smells repulsive, it looks amazing. Roses are all over the cake in red; on the top there is a huge rose which is covered in edible glitter. Sooner or later, the guests; Edward and I are told to get ready as Rosalie is ready. All of the guests take their take their seats and wait for Rosalie to enter. As soon as she does, she takes my breath away; my dead heart starts beating - my world sets on fire.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

As I look out of the door, I scan the forest for Emmett. I find him immediately, he looks amazing in his tuxedo - as do I in my dress. Hearing Edward chuckle to himself, I give way a light growl, too quiet for human ears. A wedding march starts to play and I take Carlisle's arm, "Don't let go Dad," I murmur, "Never," He tells me. The knot in my stomach loosens a little at the comment. When I eventually arrive, Carlisle hands me over to Emmett. As I hold his hands, I get lost in his eyes and barely hear or manage to say what I am told to repeat. I snap to attention when Emmett says his vows, "I promise to take you as my friend and my love, my mind and spirit and my rock and my protecter. You are my Angel and I will love you till the end of forever." If I were human, I would be crying bucket - fulls. Now it's my turn, "My dearest Emmett, I remember once I told you I hated life, I didn't believe in happiness - but slowly, you changed all that. So wherever you go, I will go; whatever you face, I will face. For good or ill; in happiness or in sadness; come riches or poverty. I take you as my husband and will give myself to no other for as long as we both shall live." The vicar then says, "I pronounce you as husband and and wife: you may kiss the bride!" We fall into each other's arms and kiss. My whole body sets in fire and I can feel the happiness radiating from me. Pulling apart, we grin like there's no tomorrow, ready to start our forever.

_**Argh! I really enjoyed writing that! Yet again, review and you will get a shout out and I will favourite you as an author. Thank You yet again to the FANTASTIC people who have reviewed. More on Monday. Love you all! (Even more if you review!) amazingcattyboo Xxx**_


	32. New Life

_**Hey! I'm really sad about this but...there is only going to be one chapter after this one! ? **__**ﾟﾙﾀ**__**? **__**ﾟﾘ **__**? **__**ﾟﾘ **__**Yes, I know I know. I might write more on the universe of pain you to the Guest called D who took the time to review on my story! Love you lots! Take the poll on which couple I should write about next. But after that I will be writing LOADS of Emmett and Rosalie. Big hugs to Nessie090603 who is helping me with the last chapter and this one. Please review ASAP to those of you who haven't - I know you are reading! The last chapter will be on Friday and today and Friday will be the only chapters this week as on Friday the last chapter will be ÜBER long. I really love you all! Tell me your ideas for the last chapter. **_

**Rosalie P.O.V**

Emmett gazes into my eyes for a few seconds which feels like an eternity. Hearing people clapping and cheering, I look around and smile hugely. Esme looks like she's about to cry; Carlisle looks like he's the proudest father ever and Edward, well Edward looks almost happy with life. When we've thanked all of the guests, Esme comes over to me, "I am so proud of you Rosalie! I'm so glad you've finally found happiness. What are you going to do about tonight though dear?" I hesitate for a few moment, I've been thinking about this a lot. Edward hasn't said anything thankfully, he's just asked me I I'm okay. He comforted me and gave me some advice, I decided to go through with it. Basically, I tell her that I am okay with it. But then, imagine Royce's face in my mind - his filthy hands all over my body. Next, he starts to hit me, punch me, laugh at me withering in pain. I realise that Edward's by my side with the most worried expression on his face, "Esme, Rose is fine. She's just thinking about...Royce," He growls the name in disgust, sobbing, I fall into Esme's arms. After a while of this, it's all sorted and I assure her that I'll be fine. Everybody starts to sit down and it's time for speeches. It's the best man first - Edward, _'Don't mess this up or I will literally kill you,'_ I think, out of the corner of my eye I see him smirk. He starts his speech, "Hello, I am proud to call Rosalie and Emmett my siblings. Rosalie, even though she can be a bit of an idiot - she's lovely once you get to know her. And Emmett, dear Emmett. I don't know what to say about you. So let's just say that you are very...nice." Everyone chuckles, "I'm afraid to say that I am not very good at speeches so that was my speech. I wish you al, the best." Everyone claps lightly - you can tell they're all disappointed. After all of the speeches, it's cake time. God - it smells gross. I manage to force down a few mouthfuls before having to excuse myself so I can throw up. Edward's shortly behind followed by Esme, Carlisle then Emmett. I find I quite funny personally.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It's time for the first dance now, as a human, I was quite a good dancer. A song comes on, i don't recognise it, "Do you know what son this is Em?" I query as we make our way to the dance floor as husband and wife, "Yes, Mrs Hale Mcarty. I got Edward to write one especially. Do you like it?" I giggle and nod my head as he pulls me into his arms and we start to sway to the music. Emmett rests his chin on the top of my head, it's dark now so all of the fairy lights are on, "It's beautiful Em - it's even better in the dark," I exclaim, "Oh no, my Angel. Noting can measure up to your beauty: inside and out." Emmett whispers, low enough for only us to hear, "Em, can I talk to you about something?" I ask, feeling as nervous as hell, "Anything Angel," He replies, "Well...I...oh never mind, it's stupid anyway..." I sigh, Emmett looks down at me and stares at me straight in the eye. He cups my face in his hands, removing the from around me, "You listen here Mrs Hale Mcarty. Nothing you say is stupid - don't be embarrassed by anything, I don't care if it's stupid or not. Nothing Angels say are stupid." He says sternly, "Okay...Tonight. Do you want to...I don't know how to say this," I start, "Babe, don't worry. I know what you mean. I would love to but its entirely your decision. I know your still a bit shaken up after what happened after the night you were changed. We don't have to do it tonight, take your time Angel," Emmett informs me, "I'd like to try tonight," I tell him sheepishly. He nods solemnly and we dance in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Carlisle and Esme have said we can go to Isle Esme for our honeymoon and stay as long as we want. I'm happy about that, Emmett seems happier that we have enough money to afford an island! Emmett and myself decide to get changed into something more comfortable than our current outfits. Whilst I put on a sky blue dress, Emmett settles for jeans and a Tshirt. When we have said goodbye to Al, of the guests, we get in the car to go to Isle Esme. Where our life together will begin.

**_I am so sad this story is nearly over! One long chapter after this! ? _****_ﾟﾘ _****_? _****_ﾟﾘ _****_I am just going to do one month later as this story is a T and I am not very comfortable writing Lemons ?. Sorry to you lemon lovers out there - I am a bit of a party pooper ?! Take the poll on my profile, I will be putting the links to wedding invitations, cake, clothes, e.x.t. For Emmett and Rosalie's wedding ASAP. LOVE YOU ALL! amazingcattyboo Xxx_**


	33. Saved by an Angel

_**Last chapter now! I am so sad, thanks to the people who have reviewed! Please carry on reviewing on this story. I will be doing another story soon but until enough people vote on my poll I will be carrying on with the universe of pain. Thank you if you have followed my story all the way though, I love you all! Thank you so much all of you, I love you all! amazingcattyboo Xxx**_

**Emmett P.O.V**

_One month later..._

My Angel opens her eyes, I smile the night we have just experienced. It had been nothing but a good one. She grins at me "I really enjoyed that." She beams, such beauty. I smile back and then wince looking at the room around us. The floor is covered in wood shavings and feathers the carved bed head is splintered broken repair. The sheets are no longer sheets, I see scraps of material surrounding us. The feather pillows have burst or rather been bitten by us. But our clothes - I can't describe our clothes. Let's just say that we won't be wearing this outfit again anytime soon. I kiss my Angel on the lips and jump out of bed, "We'd best go see the others." I tell her. "We've barely seen them since we got back," She smiles and dives inside our closet. She pulls on a white sundress but leaves her feet bare. I grab a white shirt and pull on a grey hoodie along with black trousers. Rose is ogling at me, "What?" I ask, "I like you in that outfit." She smiles her dazzling smile. I make a mental note to wear these clothes more often. We walk down the grand staircase to where Edward is playing the piano softly to himself and Esme is sketching deftly on an art pad. I guess Carlisle is at the hospital, "Hey everyone!" Rosalie beams as she rushes down the last few stairs. I'm so glad this all worked out. On our wedding night, she was as nervous as hell about the whole thing because of what...Royce...did to her. Luckily, she was fine and loved it, "Is Carlisle at the hospital Esme?" Rosalie asks, Esme weakly nods her head - it looks like she's in pain having to be away from Carlisle. Suddenly, Edward and Rosalie have disappeared. I assume that they have gone to work on the cars. They discovered that they have a lot more in common than they thought. Esme suddenly looks up from her art and says, "How are you Emmett?" I hesitate before answering, "Fine thanks, what about you?" She nods, "I'm just asking because we haven't seen you and Rosalie in quite a while."

"Okay. How are you and Carlisle?" I enquire, Esme responds with the same as me. Before I can respond, Carlisle walks in the door, "Hello Emmett. My dear Esme," Carlisle chirps as he walks over to give Esme a passionate kiss. It might look disgusting to others, but to me it looks like a fire that will never go out. When they have finished, Carlisle says, "Emmett, could you retrieve Edward and Rosalie, I would like to talk to all of you." I nod my head and go to find them. When I come to the garage, I see Rosalie and Edward under a car talking about MORE cars. How boring, "Eddie, Rose - Carlisle wants to talk to all of us." Hearing a brief yes, I go back inside to find Carlisle and Esme sat at the table. I sit down in between Esme and Rosalie. Carlisle coughs unnecessarily before speaking, "I have been thinking about this for a while and I think that it's time to move. We have been here for four years now and it's starting to look like none of us are ageing. I have bought a house in a place called Forks which is located in a forest," I snigger, "Is there a place near it called knives and spoons?" Edward joins in and I am clutching my sides, "Do we have to?!" Rosalie yells, "Not even stay here for another year?!" Esme sighs, "Rosalie, you probably knew that this was going to happen sooner or later, it's inevitable." She looks really mad now so I stand up myself and hug her from behind and tell her to calm down. Rosalie eventually stops shaking and leans into me, "When are we departing?" Edward asks, "I don't know yet," Carlisle admits, "How about two weeks from today?" Edward suggests, "Ot should give us enough time to get sorted out," Esme and Carlisle nod in agreement, "Perfect," Esme says, "Exactly my words." Carlisle replies.

Rosalie and I decide to go out for a bit. Leaving Edward playing his piano with Carlisle and Esme gazing into each other's eyes - listening intently. As soon as we get out of the door, we start to run. No words need to be said now, we both know where we are going. Rosalie reaches for my hand; I take it without hesitation. We jump up to our usual branch where we have carved our names into the tree. When we sit down, Rosalie leans into me. After sitting like this for a while, my Angel asks me, "Do you remember anything about your human life Em?" I tell her, "I remember things vaguely. Nothing interesting though." Rosalie encourages me, "Go on Em, I want to know," I exhale, "Fine, anything for you Angel," I can just imagine her smirking now - smug with herself, "I remember at school when I was eight or nine, that me and a group of my friends pranked a teacher. We put buckets of water on to of the door and when she opened it the water went everywhere." Chuckling to myself, I continue, "The only other thing I can remember it my family, I had two younger brothers. They were amazing. My mother, she was always baking, every time I went into the house I could smell cookies, or lemon meringue. Something brilliant - it would probably smell disgusting now though. And my father, he was a fan of football, spent all of his spare time playing with me and my brothers." My Angel laughs, "Must be genetic." I grin in agreement, Rosalie pauses, "Don't you remember anything else," I smile silently, "No. But I will always remember the day I was saved by an Angel."

_**I am so sad! Saved by an Ange, is over! I will be doing a sequel ASAP but I need more votes on my poll on which twilight couple I should do next. I will be putting things such as their wedding invites, cake, clothes, e.x.t soon. Thank you to all of you who have followed this story, I would like to thank Nessie090603 for your continued support: I love you! I will be uploading before two weeks is over and it will be as usual. But THANK YOU so MUCH to you all - I love you! amazingcattyboo Xxx**_


End file.
